


I think of you each night

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Time, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Connor and Evans first time, featuring blue lingerie and clueless Evan.





	I think of you each night

**Author's Note:**

> i literally bullshitted the summary because i couldn't think of anything  
> im a virgin bisexual so uhhh tell me if i got anything wrong

Connor pulls into the parking space in front of his and Evans apartment, getting out of the car as soon as it's in park. He locks the car, walking up the stairs to their apartment. 

Before Connor can even put his key in the door, it flings open. Connor doesn't get to see Evan before he's being grabbed and pulled into the house. The door is immediately closed behind him. Connor looks to see his boyfriend standing there in just light blue lingerie, which consisted of light blue panties and garters, with white bows on the side. Connor stood there in shock, his lack of response making Evan blush.

"Uh, hi?" Evan mumbles. Connor smirks at the shorter boy, looking him up and down. "Hey Ev." 

"D-do you like it? I can change, if you want. I totally understand, um, so ju-" Evan's rambling is cut off by Connor grabbing him by his waist and pulling him closer. Evan wraps his arms around his neck, without realizing.

"You look good, Evan. Oh my god, scratch that. You look amazing." Connor runs his hands up and down Evan's waist. Evan blushes a deep red, making Connor wonder just how far that blush goes. 

Connor leans down slightly, connecting his lips with Evans. The shorter kisses back softly, standing on the tips of his toes. Evan moves his hands up to Connors hair, tugging it lightly to bring Connor down to his level. Connor lets out a small moan, backing up slowly until Evans back hits the door.

They pull away, panting. Evan blushes when he notices Connor looking him up and down. They make eye contact as Connor licks his lips. 

"Is this okay?" Connor asks. Evan nods, eagerly. "Yes. God yes." Connor grins, pulling Evan into another kiss. 

Connor leans more into the kiss, tapping Evans thigh as he does so. Evan gets the hint, jumping so he can wrap his legs around Connors waist. They pull away again, Connor walking down the hall to their bedroom. Evan places kisses on Connors neck, the taller gasping when Evan bites down slightly.

Connor quickly opens the door, and closes it as soon as they're both inside. He walks over the bed, dropping Evan so his head rests on his pillows. Connor crawls on top of him, pulling his shirt off and moving to kiss Evan again. 

Evan moves his hands to Connors hair again, tugging slightly harder. Connor groans quietly, moving away from Evans lips and trailing kisses down him. He starts at his jaw, slowly moving towards his neck. He focuses on one spot, sucking slightly at it. Evan lets out a moan, which encourages the other. Connor bites down on the spot, sucking until hes sure a hickey will form.

He pulls away, admiring the blush across Evans face. Evan makes eye contact with Connor, smiling at him. Connor grins back, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips before going back to his neck. 

Connors lips travel down Evans neck once again, sucking hickeys in every spot he can, and keeps going until he reaches the waistband of the lingerie. Connor moves down to his thighs, kissing them. Connor presses kisses to Evans thighs for a few minutes before pulling away and looking up at his boyfriend. He tugs lightly on the lingerie.

"Can I take these off?" Evans eyes light up, and he nods eagerly.

"Yes. O-Of course." Evan smiles at him, and Connor catches a hint of nervousness. 

"You sure?" Connor presses on. 

"Yeah. It's just. We haven't gone this far b-before. I don't know why I even bought this. God I feel so stupid." Evan rambles on. Connor moves his hand that was on his waistband to hold Evans cheek gently. 

"We can stop if you want to." Connor tells him calmly. Evans eyes widen as he shakes his head quickly. 

"No! That was loud. Um... no, I don't want to stop. Do you want to stop?" Evan asks nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Not if you don't want to." Connor says flirtatiously. Evan nods, making eye contact again. 

"Just... go slow?" Connor smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Evans cheek.

"Anything for you." he smirks. Evan blushes, smiling back.

"You can... take them o-off... if you want to." Evan tells Connor. The brunette quirks an eyebrow at him, and Evan speaks up again. "I'm sure."

Connor nods when he sees no more hesitation in Evans eyes, moving down once again and slowly taking off the lingerie. Connor strokes his thigh softly for a few minutes, pointedly avoiding his cock. Evan whines, making Connor smirk.

"C-Connor." Evan mumbles.

"What do you want, Ev?" Connor moves down, kissing right above the head of Evans cock. Evan whines even louder.

"You know. Come on, Con." Evan responds.

"No I don't. What do you want, Ev?" Connor repeats, moving away fully. Evans eyes widen when he sees Connor starting to move away.

"T-touch me, Connor. Please." Evan blurts out. Connor grins, grabbing Evans dick without warning. Evan lets out a moan, arching up into his hand. Connor lets out a short laugh.

"Is this your first time?" Connor asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Shut up." Evan mumbles, moving his hand to run his fingers through Connors hair. 

Connors moves his hand up and down slowly, making eye contact with Evan. He uses Evans precum as lube, allowing his hand to slide easier. Evan moans again, pulling on Connors hair.

"C-connor. Can you, um, can you... uh.." Evan rambles on, not knowing how to ask for what he wants.

"What was that, baby?" Evan whines at the nickname, tugging on Connors hair again.

"Can you suck me off?" Evan lets out. Connor grins, moving his hand away. Evan begins to complain about the lack of contact, but is cut off when Connor licks a stripe up his cock. He takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Evan moves his other hand to hold on the sheet to try and prevent himself from bucking into the warmth of Connors mouth.

Connor slowly moves further onto Evans dick, eventually having the whole thing down his throat. Evan starts to buck his hips, but Connor places a hand on his hip to stop him. He licks around the head, sucking him gently. He bobs his head, making Evan moan loudly.

"C-connor, oh my god. I'm g-going to cum if you don't stop." Connor pulls away, a trail of spit connecting to the head of Evans cock. Connor moves forward to kiss Evan, before pulling away a second later.

"Do you have lube? And a condom?" Evan nods, pointing to the bag on top of their bedside drawer. Connor grabs the bag, dumping the contents of the bag onto the bed and throwing the empty bag onto the floor. Evan giggles at Connors impatience, rubbing a hand on his arm. 

"Are you going to t-take your pants off?" Evan blushes at his own words.

"Impatient, huh?" Connor smirks. Evan rolls his eyes, lightly smacking Connors arm. Connor gets off of Evan, sitting on the edge of the bed and shoving his skinny jeans off. He leaves his underwear on, deciding to take them off later. He crawls back on top of Evan, running his hand through the blondes hair.

"Can I... Um.. Can I bottom?" Evan stutters out.

"Yeah, if you want to. Are you sure?" Connor asks. 

"Y-yeah." Evan replies. Connor nods, uncapping the lube and getting some on his fingers. He moves his hand so his fingers are pressed against Evans hole, making him jump.

"What are you doing?" Evan looks up, bewildered. Connor moves his hand away.

"Prepping you. Have you ever done this? Like to yourself?" Evan shakes his head no. 

"Okay... it's going to feel weird, but it'll feel better once you get used to it." Connor explains. "Are you still sure you want to bottom? I can, if you don't want to."

"I'm sure." Evan tells him. Connor repeats the movement from before, stopping when Evan tenses up.

"Try and be calm, Ev. I promise it'll feel good once you get used to it. We can always stop." Evan takes a deep breath, and makes eye contact with Connor.

"Okay. I'm ready." Evan takes a deep breath as Connor slowly inserts one finger inside him. He moves it slowly, watching Evans face for any discomfort. Evan nods when he presses a second finger against him. He pushes it in, slowly starting to scissor him. 

Connor curls his fingers, as if he was searching for something. Evan gasps and grinds down on his fingers when Connor presses his fingers a certain way.

"Found it." Connor mumbles. He scissors him more, adding a third finger. Connor presses a kiss to the shorter boys chest, Evan moaning every time Connor presses against that spot.

After a few more minutes, Connor removes his fingers slowly. Evan whines at the lost of contact as Connor wipes his fingers on the bed. He reaches forward, grabbing the condom. Connor takes his underwear off, tearing open the condom. He was about to put it on before a hand touched his shoulder. 

"Can I p-put it on?" Evan asks quietly. Connor feels his heart soar, nodding his head. Evan grabs the condom, and Connor sits up. Evan sits up too, and gently rolls the condom onto Connors dick. Connor smiles at his gentle nature, pulling him into a kiss. Evan smiles into it, before pulling away.

"Do you want to ride me? It might be easier." Connor asks Evan. Evan thinks for a minute before nodding his head. Connor lays down, handing Evan the bottle of lube. Evan puts some on his hand, slicking up Connors cock. He grabs ahold of it, slowly guiding it towards his hole.

Evan lets out a soft moan when he feels the tip of Connors cock go inside of him. Connor places his hands on Evans waist, guiding him down slowly. Once he's all the way inside Evan, he waits for him to adjust.

After a minute, Evan cautiously rocks his hips, letting out a soft moan. Connor groans, trying his hardest not to buck his hips. Evan slowly lifts up before dropping down, making him moan even louder.

Evan repeats the motion, slowly gaining speed. Connor bucks his hips, making Evan whine with pleasure.

"C-connor..." Evan mumbles. Connor smirks and bucks his hips again.

"You like that, baby?" Evan crumbles at this nickname, moving his hips faster.

"Yes, oh my god." 

Evan starts dropping down even quicker, his moans getting louder. Connor knows he hit Evans prostate when Evans head flew back and he reached up to tug at Connors hair. Connor angled his hips to allow him to hit the same spot over and over.

"Connor. I'm going to cum. P-please, can I?" Evan rambles. Connor nods, moving faster.

"Yes baby, cum for me." Evan whines, tightening around Connor and allowing his orgasm to take over. Connor follows suit shortly after, digging his nails into Evans sides. Evan goes slack, leaning his weight into Connor. The taller wraps his arms around Evan, holding him close.

After a few minutes, Evan moves himself off Connors slowly softening cock. He rolls over onto the bed, laying on his back. Connor stands up, heading into the bathroom, where he throws the condom away and grabs a rag, wetting it. He walks back into the bedroom, gently wiping the remaining cum off of Evan. He does the same to himself before throwing it onto the floor and getting back into bed. Evan moves closer to him, wrapping himself around the other as he pulls the blanket around them.

Connor sighs contently, wrapping his arms around Evan. The two sit in silence for a minute before Evan speaks up.

"Wow." is all he says. Connor lets out a loud laugh, looking down at the exhausted boy. Evan blushes, hiding his face into Connors neck.

"I love you." Connor tells him. He feels Evan smile against his neck.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you haven't read my other stories, check them out :)  
> have a great day, pals!


End file.
